


You Captured My Heart

by Leesh



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: AU, Bookseller!Karen, F/M, Photographer!Matt, Romance, clara and jenna and rose and donna aren't actually from the series, doesn't make sense yet but it soon will, hipster!au, their names are just references to the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesh/pseuds/Leesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Smith is a photographer who just returned from a trip around the world to hunt for pictures. He returns to London and decides to visit a small corner bookshop in search of a newspaper. Instead, he finds a precious gem-Karen Gillan, who owns the bookshop.</p><p>When a girl who’s never been able to travel her whole life meets a traveling photographer, what happens then?</p><p>Hipster!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by tumblr user [mattandkaz](http://mattandkaz.tumblr.com) tags for a [certain post](http://mattandkaz.tumblr.com/post/53307289872/enoqi-youve-captured-me). They only tagged a basic outline of the story but details and continuation are purely made up by me.

Matt walked through the plane doors, finding himself on familiar ground once again. With two bags slung across his shoulders, one containing his camera, he held his passport and walked in the direction of Arrivals.

He looked around and outside the windows for a view of late-afternoon London, or the airport at least. His London. He’d been to many places, but nothing quite pleased him as the feeling of being back home.

Queuing for immigration, he took his camera out and started looking at the pictures he’d taken a few days ago, gradually walking forward as the line grew shorter.

"Excuse me?" he heard a lady say, clearing her throat.

Looking up, he realized he was now in the front of the line. He scurried to the immigration desk and handed over his passport with an apologetic smile to the lady.

"Terribly sorry," he said.

"Not a problem, Mr…Matthew Smith?" she questioned, looking him in the face.

"Yes, that’s me," he confirmed.

She stamped the passport and handed it back swiftly.

"Welcome back to London, Mr. Smith," she said with a smile.

He hailed a cab and loaded his things on the seat beside him. He’d asked to be taken to Trafalgar, wanting to go for a walk around until sunset. The whole ride was silent, except the constant click-clicking of Matt’s camera. Not having been in London for a while, he wanted some time to actually get some pictures of the city.

Once they reached their destination, he paid the cab driver and took his things, walking toward the direction of the square. He walked around, occasionally taking some pictures. It had only been a while when he started to smell sweets-pastries, cakes, all those sweet delicacies.

He kept walking in the direction of the scent until he entered an alley. He walked through and spotted the café at the end of the alley, across from another store. He walked out of the alley and toward the café. It was fairly small alley, although at the end it connected to another road behind Trafalgar.

The alley road was cobbled and wide enough for a car to squeeze through, though it would take up the whole road. Sunlight couldn’t come in through both ends, but the gap between buildings on both sides of the alley was large enough to let a bit of sunshine in through the top. Considering that it was almost dark, much less sunlight came in, and more of the dim lights on the sidewalk illuminated the street.

Small and unique shops could be seen on both sides of the alley- vintage music shops, a small shop selling accessories and antiquities, even a photography shop. They looked like the old shops in small dead-end alleys, vintage and old and beautiful, giving you some nostalgic sense.

Walking closer to the café, the sweet scent of food teased him more. He walked toward the entrance and found a perfect seat outside. He laid his things on a chair beside him and leaned his luggage onto the leg of his chair. A waiter walked by and handed him a menu, swiftly walking away as soon as he took it. The prices were okay, not the most expensive he’d seen. Besides, he was starving, having slept through breakfast and feeling jet-lagged.

He raised his hand, calling the waiter.

"Welcome to Lav’s Patisserie and Other Delicacies, how may I help you today?" the middle-aged waiter said in monotone, ready to write down the order.

"I’d like a coffee and a Belgian Waffle, please," he said, wanting to have a small snack instead of dinner.

"Alright, sir, will that be all?"

"That’s all for now, thanks."

Alone again, Matt stared at the shop across the café: a small bookshop facing the café instead of the other street; the much busier one. Seeing as he has nothing to do, Matt got up and left, bringing his cell, camera, passport and wallet with him, but not before notifying the waiter that he’d be back and to keep his things safe until he returned.

He walked across the small road and stayed in front of the bookstore’s window for quite some time. On the display window were tourist guides and best sellers, and he even spotted an old poetry book hidden in the mix.

He walked through the door, causing a door-hanger to jingle. He walked through the book racks, examining labels such as Fiction, Self-Help and Kids, and finally reached the newspaper section, reaching for the Daily Telegraph. Glancing in the direction of the cashier located at the corner of the shop, he noticed that no one was there.

"Hello?" he said, walking toward the cashier.

He spotted a bell on cashier desk, and his hand shot out to press it quickly.

Nobody.

Twice, thrice, still no one.

He spotted a girl sitting down in the children’s section and walked towards her. She wore a long, beige sweater and some leggings. She was reading a travel book, earphones in, completely shut off from the entire world.

"Excuse me, I’m looking for-" he started, pointing slightly at the cashier desk.

She looked up, pushing her ginger locks out of her face and pulling the earphones out.

"Hi, yeah, I’m so sorry. You’re here to pay? I hope I didn’t keep you waiting," she said in a thick Scottish accent.

She got up and walked towards the cash register, motioning for him to follow her. He followed her lead, grabbing a pocket photography guidebook and a pen along the way. She walked behind the desk and got the register ready.

"Um, just these things," he said, placing the items on the desk.

"Sure. Just a moment," she said, pressing the buttons on the register.

She fidgeted with the machine, but it was obvious that something was stuck.

"It’ll take a while, sorry, it’s jammed," she said, pulling on the drawer.

"Maybe you should ring up a sale first?" he suggested.

She tried ringing up a sale, and soon enough a “£20.50” popped up on the screen. Matt reached in his wallet and pulled out some money, but the drawer was still stuck.

"It’s an old register, it takes a while. Usually a soft tug or ringing up a sale gets it working, but not now," she said.

"I don’t mind waiting a while, we can wait a few minutes before you try again."

"I’m really sorry," she said apologetically.

"It’s okay, it’s fine. You can get back to the book you were reading, the…" He struggled to read the upside-down book’s title from his side of the desk, “Tourist’s Guide to New York."

"Yeah, sorry about that, too. You’re not the first customer to have called me out today. Customers have had to stop my reading before," she said, smiling at him.

"You like reading a lot," he said, “Obviously, because you work in a bookshop, but I’m just pointing that out."

"I read a lot of travel books, tourist guides, basically stuff about places abroad. And I own this place," she explained.

"So you like to travel?" he questioned, leaning against the counter.

"Only through books. Never been outside of the UK in my whole life! I lived in Scotland when I was younger, but I moved here for University and stayed here since," she said.

"Never ever gone outside the UK?"

"Nope. I really want to, though."

"Well, I just got back from a trip and I’ve got pictures of a lot of places. This is the Statue of Liberty seen from the Empire State Building," he said, turning his camera on and taking it off of his neck, showing the girl the picture.

"Oh my god. That’s…that’s beautiful," she said, completely mesmerized by the view. “Did you actually, properly get to see that for real…up close..like that?"

"Yeah, yeah I did," he said, laughing a bit.

"And this is the Arc du Triomphe in Champs-Elysees, Paris," he said, moving to another picture.

"Is this all you do? Travel around the world?" she whispered in awe.

"Taking pictures, basically that’s what I do, yeah. I’m a photographer," he said.

"God, that must be the best job in the world!" she exclaimed, lifting her hands off the table.

"At times, it can feel like."

"Reading’s enough for me, or at least it has to be. Not that I’m complaining. I read because…I’m still going! Just not right now. Or anytime soon," she said.

"Speaking of books, paying for your things might take a while. The last time my cash register broke, I had to close the shop for an hour. If it doesn’t loosen up in the next ten minutes, I’ll give you everything for free. You want to sit down there for a while and wait, though?" she said, pointing to the beanbags she sat on earlier.

"Sure," he said, shrugging.

She walked out the counter and towards the beanbags. He followed. Sitting down, he gave her his camera.

"You can look at these if you like. There’s not much right here, I have more in my flat," he said.

Sitting beside him, she pressed the buttons, browsing through the pictures. Every picture made her smile, gasping in awe at the realization that someone had actually been to places that she only ever saw in books and magazines.

He just looked at the pictures, occasionally glancing over to look at her, admiring her gorgeous figure. Her ginger hair definitely covered most of her face, but it didn’t stop him from being able to see her hazel eyes complimenting her gorgeous face. The occasional smile on her face made him smile, too.

"This is all…wow. I. Am. Speechless," she said, giggling and glancing swiftly at him before averting her focus to the camera once again.

He kept his gaze on her until finally she caught him staring, and he looked away, blushing. When he looked back, she was lost in the pictures once again. He looked at his wristwatch- it had been ten minutes since he left the café.

"I, um," he started, clearing his throat, “I kind of ordered some food at the café across. I figured maybe you could go there? Seeing as you won’t let me pay for those things," he pointed toward the items on the counter, “Why don’t we head on over there and I’ll buy you something in return?" he offered.

"Really…I couldn’t. It’s fine, it’s my fault. I really should get a new cash register. Or..call someone to fix it. Either way, I don’t want you to go through too much trouble."

"No, not at all, it’s fine. Completely fine. Please just come with me?" he asked, standing up and hold out an arm.

She took his hand and walked in front of him, leading him to the counter. She placed his items in a plastic bag and handed it to him before handing him the camera. He took them both, but draped the camera holder onto her neck and smiled. As they walked out, the girl flipped the shop sign, changing it to “Closed.”

They walked to his table. He grabbed another chair for her to sit and placed it on the other side of his table. His coffee was there, but not the waffles.

"Do you want to order something? What am I talking about, of course you do. Order a drink and some food," he said, handing her the menu.

She tentatively took it, looking through the menu. Her gaze still on the menu, she said, “You don’t even know my name.”

"Yeah, about that. I’m Matt. You are?"

"Karen. Karen Gillan," she said, looking up from the menu. “And I’ll have a chocolate crepe. Don’t fancy any dinner."

"No drink? Coffee?"

"Don’t fancy coffee, either. Too bitter. Besides, the crepe costs enough."

"Okay, okay. Some tea then?" he offered.

"If you insist," she said, smiling.

She raised her hand and soon a waiter came. She placed her order and was told to wait at least ten minutes for her food to arrive. She removed the camera from around her neck and browsed through the pictures once again.

"What’s it feel like? Being able to actually see these places?" she asked.

"Well, it’s-it’s-" he started, not quite sure what to say.

"Indescribable, from the looks of it," she said.

"You make my job sound like vacation."

"Isn’t it pretty much like that?"

"Not always. You have to get good pictures, which is hard to do sometimes, takes some sacrifice. Pay is good most of the time. Usually they give you money to book a plane and accommodation, and then they pay you after you give them the pictures," he explained.

"That’s so fun," she said, hazel eyes gleaming in wonder.

The waiter came with Matt’s waffles and Karen’s tea and crepes, and with an “enjoy your meal,” he left them both alone again.

"Go ahead, eat," he said.

"Really, again, thank you so much."

"It’s fine, it’s okay," he said.

They both started eating. Well, Karen did, with Matt mostly watching her eat with a smile on his face. How had he gotten so lucky today, to meet this gorgeous girl? He finished his food a while after Karen did, and found her looking at the pictures once again.

A while after, though, he noticed she turned the camera off, probably having seen all the pictures. There really weren’t many on there, due to the fact that he’d changed the memory card a few days previous in New York, and the other card was in his trunk.

"Here you go. I’ve seen them all I think, they’re really good. You’re really good at this," she complimented.

"Thank you! I wish I could say something other than thank you, but I can’t even compliment you because I don’t exactly know much about you," he said.

"Well I own the bookshop, as you already know. I read a lot of travel books, travel magazines, those kinds of things. I also create artwork, but I think it’d be categorized as mediocre," she said.

"What kind of artwork?"

"Just drawings and paintings and sketches. I have a sketchbook, but it’s nothing too serious," she said, brushing it off.

"You’ve seen my pictures, so can I see your artwork?"

"It’s in the shop, actually. I can take it, if you want-"

"I’ll pay first, then we can go there?"

She agreed and he called the waiter, asking for a bill. When the bill came, Karen reached for her wallet but Matt was quicker. He laid the crisp paper bills on the receipt and handed it back to the waiter. They got up, took their bags (and trunk for Matt) and went back to the bookshop, Karen flipping the ‘Closed’ sign back to ‘Open.’

"Just sit on the beanbags, I’ll grab my sketchbook," she said, returning the camera.

"No, just put it on the counter. I’ll take it when I leave, it’s fine,", he said, placing the camera in her hands.

He walked over to the beanbags, sitting down once again. As he looked around, she walked behind the counter and opened a drawer, taking out her sketchbook. She attempted to open the register drawer once again, but failed. While doing so, she glanced at him, admiring how he looked.

She could still see his dark trousers and black shirt, although he looked bright compared to the nighttime view from outside. She finally gave up with the cash register- and the staring- and decided to just get a new register soon and let go of the small amount of money she wouldn’t be able to get out of the register drawer. Carrying the sketchbook, she approached him and sat comfortably on the beanbag beside him.

"This is it. Not much," she said, showing him the contents of the book.

He flipped through the pages, clearly admiring her work. He paid attention to one in particular, a sketch of places in famous cities in Europe- the Eiffel Tower in Paris, the London Eye, the Swiss Alps, and other things. It was a simple sketch, really, but so accurate for one who’d never been outside of the UK.

"These are great, really," he complimented.

"Thank you! I’ve never really thought of it as something serious, just a side thing."

"It’s really good, I mean it."

"Thank you. I mean it, too," she replied.

A lady with two children walked in her shop, browsing around. The lady looked around for a whole before approaching the cashier desk and ringing the bell. As if on cue, Karen got up and walked toward the desk.

"I should go. Customer awaits," she said.

"I should go as well. I’ve got to get some rest, get used to England’s time zone," he said, getting up and grabbing his bag and trunk.

"Yeah, sure, sure," she said, getting up to show him to the door.

They both walked together silently, Karen pausing at the counter to ask the lady to wait just a while, until Matt reached the door and walked out, uttering a “Goodbye.”

"Bye, Matt. It was a pleasure meeting you," Karen said with a smile.

"Pleasure’s all mine, Karen. Thank you for the free things," he said, lifting up the shopping bag.

"Thank you for the tea," she said, pointing towards the café.

They both nodded and Matt turned to the right, walking toward the busier (and much larger) street. By the time he’d gotten out of the tube and started walking in the direction of his flat, he noticed that he had left his camera at Karen’s shop. Well, he thought, at least now there’s an excuse to go back tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update! I've sold my old laptop and it took a few days to find a store that would actually buy my (really old) laptop. I've gotten a hold of a laptop now and I'll be updating! :)

Karen stared at the camera on the cashier desk. She’d brought it home last night so as not to lose it and brought it back to the shop today, hoping that its lovely owner would come back today to get it back. She turned it on and browsed the pictures once again, completely bored due to the fact that there had been almost no customers today. It is only eight A.M, but Karen never was one to wait patiently. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the jingling of the door hanger, indicating that someone had entered.

"Morning, Karen!", she heard a woman say.

She stood up and got out from behind the counter and found that the woman turned out to be her best friend, Jenna.

"Hey, what’s new, Coleman?", she asked to Jenna.

"Not much. Just dropped by to say thanks for the gifts to my mum the other day. She loved the flowers. Personally, I loved the china. They must have cost a fortune!", Jenna replied, cheery as always.

"You’re welcome! So glad she liked it. I’ve gotta get a new cash register, by the way. Any idea where I might get a cheap one? By the way, you cut your hair?"

"See, Karen, if you keep buying the cheap ones then they’re never going to last long! Here, let me take a look at it. And yes, I did. Tired of long hair.", she said, walking behind the counter, flaunting her new shoulder-length brown hair.

Jenna took the keys to the machine that was lying beside the register and inserted them in the lock, gently turning and pulling. However, the register wouldn’t open that easily, and the drawer remained locked.

"You tried ringing up a sale already?", she asked.

Karen nodded.

"It’s probably something here jamming the system. You got a ruler?", she asked again.

Karen took a ruler from the desk drawer and handed it over to Jenna.

"Here. I read somewhere that it’s usually the bill depressor that’s making it stuck. I’ll just slide this ruler in the top corner of the drawer,", she did what she said, "and move it from side to side until I hear something drop."

Soon enough, the drop was heard and the drawer snapped open in time for Jenna to pull the ruler out. She placed the ruler in Karen’s hands and smiled. "

Thank you!", Karen said with a smile.

"No problem. I’m warning you, though, one of these days that register will break down for good."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Jen."

"No problem.", Jenna said, shifting her gaze to the camera on the desk. "Gotten a camera?"'

She picked it up and turned it on, browsing through the pictures just like Karen did the previous day. She stared at the pictures in disbelief, thinking that it was Karen’s. She looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but Karen was quicker.

"Not mine.", she said.

"Thanks for clearing that up. Whose, then?"

"This…guy came in yesterday. Went to buy the paper, among other things. Cash register wasn’t working, so while waiting, we talked. He showed me his pictures."

"Ooh, is he good looking?", Jenna asked.

"Um. Well, he’s..he’s…walking in here right now." Jenna turned her head in the direction of the door soon enough as to see Matt walking in.

He walked confidently to the cashier desk, nodding at Jenna.

"Hi there, Karen. I seem to have left my camera here?", he said.

"Um, yeah. Matt, this is Jenna. I was just telling her about how you left your camera here.", she said, motioning for the two to get to know each other.

"Hey, Matt Smith.", he said, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you. Jenna-Louise Coleman, or just Jenna Coleman. I’m a friend of Karen’s.", she said, smiling.

"Well, more like best friend.", Karen interjected. "Anyways, want your camera back?", she asked.

"Yes, please! Battery okay?"

"Yep, still good."

Jenna interrupted by saying something about having a cousin’s birthday or something like that, and saying goodbye to Karen and Matt, she left them both alone, mouthing “hottie” to Karen.

"Sooo…", she said.

"So…business good?", he asked, obviously making small talk.

She laughed lightly at that question, knowing that he already knew the answer.

“Not bad. Work days are always emptier. But we’ve only just opened half an hour ago, so you can’t really tell. You want your camera back?”

"Oh, right. Do you want to see some other pictures?", he said, taking out a media card from his bag.

"Really? That’s okay with you?", she asked.

He handed her the chip and she gladly took it. She gently removed the current media card and handed it to him, carefully inserting the new one. She turned the camera on again and excitedly looked at the new pictures.

"You went to Brazil?", she asked, flipping the camera to face him.

"In time for one of their extravagant festivals, yes. Flip over a few pictures to the right, and you’ll see Venice’s annual masquerade."

She did so and gasped at the gorgeous picture he took-a lady in a Venetian masquerade costume with her partner in another costume. Behind them were people dancing on the street. "You are so lucky.", she said.

"Most of the time.", he said, agreeing. She sighed and browsed through the pictures once again.

He stared at her once again, occasionally smiling at her reaction to the pictures. As last time, she caught him staring. He looked away a little too late, making her slightly laugh.

"Were you staring at me?", she asked.

"Um…no, I..", he stuttered.

She laughed at the reaction and raised an eyebrow. “Okay, whatever you say then.”, she said, focusing on the pictures once again.

~*~

It had been a week since Karen and Matt last met, and Matt had been going there everyday to show her the pictures. Last week it was all about Europe, with the exception of Brazil.Karen had seen pictures from France, Belgium, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, and (of course) England. She wanted to go so badly, yet it seemed so impossible. Today, however, the photographer that Karen had nicknamed ‘Smithers’ was nowhere to be found. He usually comes at 9AM, before the customers flood in, and leave at 10.30 for work.

The clock showed 9.30AM but Karen hadn’t seen him at all.Bored, she started to draw on the notepad near the new cash register. Matt had accompanied her to the store over the weekend and she got a brand-new cash register that won’t get stuck again. At least, that’s what the clerk said. The door-hanger jingled and Karen shot up, desperate to see who it was. Her guess was proven to be correct-it was Matt, with a Starbucks bag in one hand and the camera bag in the other.

"Hi, Kaz! Sorry I’m late, traffic was hell."

"Kaz? That’s new. And you always walk, what traffic?", she asked in confusion.

"I had to go deliver some pictures to the book publisher, they wanted to see me at 8AM. They’re at the east end, so I had to take a cab here. Like I said, traffic was hell. Apparently cabs and Monday mornings don’t do well together.”, he said, placing the Starbucks on the cashier desk.

"Okay, but what’s with the nickname and the Starbucks?"

"It’s new. Since you came up with a nickname for me, why can’t I come up with one for you? And this?", he said, pointing to the Starbucks."I know you don’t like coffee, but try this one out. It’s my favorite: Iced Caramel Frappucino with extra cream."

"No, no, no. I don’t do coffee. Ever."

"Try it." She tentatively took a sip. Clearly, her mind changed as she quickly drank some more.

"Shit, this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted!", she exclaimed.

"I know, right? I call it my Monday morning pick-me-up drink.”

"I don’t care what you call it, but I love it.", she said.

He smiled triumphantly and handed her his camera. "Filled up with pictures of my trip to the United States."

She took it and placed it on the table. For a while, she disappeared into the room behind the desk, and returned with another chair. She placed it next to hers and motioned for him to sit down and waited until he did so. After Matt sat down beside her, she turned on the camera and pressed the buttons, looking through the pictures. It hadn’t been five minutes when a lady walked in the shop, bringing a toddler along. The lady walked straight to the cashier desk.

"Hi, Karen.", she said.

Karen looked up at her and smiled. "Donna, hi!", she said.

"I’m going to Harrods but I need someone to look after Rose. Is that fine with you?", she said.

Matt figured out that Rose must be the blonde toddler standing beside the lady.

"Sure, sure! I’ll see you later?"

"Definitely, at three-ish. Thanks, Karen!", she said, leaving the toddler with Karen.

"So, Matt, that was Miss Donna Tyler-Noble. This is her daughter, Rose Tyler.", said Karen. "Rose, darling, say hi to my friend, Matt."

The adorable kid waved and grinned, showing gaps in her teeth.

“Karen, is this your boyfriend?”, she asked.

Matt and Karen laughed at the girl’s remark, Matt especially. I wish, he thought.

"Mommy tells me that only pretty girls have boyfriends. You’re pretty!", the three-year-old said.

"Why, thank you, Rose! You’re pretty, too! But I don’t have a boyfriend, not now.”, she said, putting her hands on the little girl’s shoulders.

"Can I go pick a book to read?", she asked.

"Go ahead. Come back here when you’re done."

When Rose ran to the children’s section, Matt spoke up. "Donna’s your friend?"

Karen laughed at that remark. “No! She’s a friend of my friend’s. She lives in Kensington, with the posh houses and all. She’s really busy, so whenever she has something to do she drops her daughter here.”

"Rose looks more like your daughter than Donna’s.", he pointed out.

"She loves Rose. She’s just really busy."

Matt nodded, understanding the situation. “And what does she do for you in return?”

"She insists on paying me, although I try my best to refuse."

Rose called Karen from the children’s section, saying something about a book about giraffes and another about dancing flip-flops. Karen excused herself and walked over to Rose. Matt pretended to browse through his camera, while he actually stared at Karen. He realized he’s starting to fall for her, even though he barely knows her. Get a grip, he thought. What would she see in you? Now that he knew she’s single, it’d be easier to approach her. He liked how she’s good with kids-like how she is with Rose. He heard her agree to read to Rose, settling on the book about dancing flip-flops because Rose thought that the one about giraffes would be ‘too long, just like a giraffe’s neck’. From day one, however, he admired the fact that she wouldn’t take any money from anyone, despite making a living out of selling books from a store in a small alley.

He wasn’t sure if this was for real or just a feeling, but he knew that he was falling fast. If only she were there to catch him.

~*~

He’d stayed there for about an hour when Rose wanted some lunch. Apparently she wanted some food from some café near the main road, it was an expensive one.

"Rose, I’m working, so is it alright if we get something from the café across and eat it here?", Karen asked.

She shook her head.

"I’ll take you! We can eat outside the shop.", Matt offered.

Karen shot him a look that said ‘what are you doing?’, and he mouthed a ‘trust me’ to her.

"Okay, I’ll make you a deal, Rose.", he said, kneeling down to face her.

"We eat in the café across, and I’ll buy you some ice cream." A smile quickly spread through Rose’s face.

“Deal!”, she said, quickly pulling him towards the door.

"See you soon!", Karen shouted from the desk. She mouthed a ‘take care of her’ to Matt, to which he simply nodded.

*~*

"I want my ice cream!", Rose said, not forgetting the deal they made.

"Okay, Rose, what flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate and vanilla."

"Two scoops? You sure about that?", he asked.

She nodded. “Two scoops.”

Matt raised his hand and ordered the ice cream while Rose looked on with a satisfied smile.

"Matt, do you like Karen?", she asked innocently.

Matt was clearly taken aback, but laughed at that remark. "Now what makes you think that?"

"You’re friends. If you don’t like her, then how can you be friends?.", she whispered.

Matt sighed in relief. Turns out Rose didn’t mean ‘like’ that way. "Of course I do! I like you, too.", he said.

The ice cream came and Rose dug in, despite the fact that she finished a whole burger. The two conversed while Rose worked on her ice cream. They didn’t notice Karen looking at them from the bookshop, secretly smiling in satisfaction. She noticed how Matt’s actually good with kids, and how he’d make a good dad. There was definitely something about him that Karen liked, though she couldn’t exactly figure out her feelings. But right now, this would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? See what I did with Jenna, Donna, and Rose? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Karen smiled at the memory of yesterday; Matt and Rose had gotten back to the bookshop all smiles. He had to go, taking his camera with him but promising to come back soon. Rose was returned safely to Donna and the rest of her day was happy, despite the small amount of customers.

Karen got out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen. She stayed at her parents' last night, due to their request. Karen's parents had an okay life, it was just her who never wanted their help. She insisted that she had to live life on her own, and after graduating from university, she wanted no financial aid from her parents. 

"Hi, momma.", she said, walking past her mother's chair and pecking her on the cheek.

"Karen, you're leaving today?"

"I said I'd only be here one night, remember? Besides, your house isn't far from Trafalgar's. I'll stop by during lunch break.", she promised.

"Okay."

She walked to the living room where her aunt sat, watching the Telly.

"Bye, Aunt May.", she said.

"Just a minute, darling. Where you headed to?"

"I'm going to the hospital, then to work."

Her aunt nodded in understanding.

"See you soon."

Karen walked out of the house and stared back at her parents' house. It was old, paint started to crack and wear off. Her parents only moved there last year, but they couldn't afford a new house, so they took an old one instead. Life went downhill from there.

Karen walked toward the busy street and hailed a cab.

"St. Bartholomew's Hospital, please."

The driver nodded and drove straight on. Karen kept her eyes on the road, wishing they could arrive faster. When they arrived, she paid the driver quickly and practically ran to the elevator.

Upon entering, she stood near the door and pressed floor number 5. When she finally arrived, she ran to room 502. She knocked and walked in.

"Hi, dad.", she said to the man on the hospital bed, ignoring her uncle on the couch.

"Hey, sweetie. How you doing?", he said weakly.

"Good. I'm good. You?"

"You know me, always here."

She walked towards her dad.

"Get well soon, dad. I have to go in a while. I'll see you soon."

She walked towards her uncle.

"Hey, uncle Rob, you alright?", she asked.

The tall man smiled at her. "Yeah, in alright."

"Can I talk to you outside?", she asked.

They both walked outside, closing the door silently.

"How is he?", she asked.

"Chemo is alright, it works so far. Apparently they think he'll last till Christmas, which isn't long."

Karen held back tears. "How long have you known?"

"A while. Your mom and May didn't want me to tell you."

"Why?", she asked hoarsely.

"Come here. It's okay.", he said, pulling her into a hug.

She tried not to cry and pulled away quickly, wiping her tears.

"Do you need money? I can pay. How's the financial condition at home?", she asked.

"Since your dad had to quit work, the company won't send money to him at all. Me and May are trying our best, we can always help out."

She nodded understandingly, saying "Thank you."

"If anything, I'm trying to convince your mum to move to our house and sell the old one. Kensington will be a nice change for her."

Karen's uncle, unlike her parents, lives a quite privileged life. Having lived in Kensington for so many years, he's always offered help to the family at any time they want. It had always been Karen who politely declined, however this time she's considering it.

"I..really couldn't.", she said.

"Karen, just let us help you this one time. Please."

She sighed. "Ask mum."

Her uncle nodded and told her that he had to come back to accompany her dad. She agreed and walked back in the direction of the elevators, having to go home before going to work.

~*~

Karen walked in her apartment, knocking on her roommate, Jenna's door.

"Jen, you in there?"

The door unlocked and Jenna walked out with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Hey, rent's due next week.", Jenna said.

Karen sighed quietly.

"You want me to cover for you? I know it's been hard.", Jenna offered.

She shook her head. "No, I could never. Besides, I'm fine. Completely fine."

"Really? I swear, you should get a side job someday soon."

"I'm thinking. Somewhere near Trafalgar should be good. I'm not sure yet."

"Well, how's work?"

"It's great! Lovely. Hopefully during Christmas the store will flood with parents looking for presents."

"And right now?"

"Great, we're doing great, really. More and more customers are coming along.", she lied.

"Really? That's great, I'm so proud of you! Well, I better get to work in a bit, too. Say hi to that cutie, Matt, if you see him!", Jenna said, walking back in her room. 

~*~

What she said to Jenna is far from the truth. The store is once again empty except for the occasional passers-by. Matt didn't come today, though they agreed that he'll come back tomorrow. He'd asked for her number and promised to call this morning, and Karen patiently waited for a call.

There was nothing but silence in the shop, empty as always, and this is one of the days where Karen considered closing down the shop and finding a better job. The thing is, she stays here because this is the closest place to the hospital. 

She can get a side job if she likes, but that would mean having to close the shop earlier, or take a night shift at the side-job, meaning she'd go home later. Either way, she'll have to make some sort of sacrifice. 

The shop phone rang and she picked it up.

"Gillan's Gorgeous Books and Stationaries, Karen Gillan speaking."

"Hello, Miss Gillan. This is Clara Oswald from the tax office. We'd like to remind you that you must pay your dues for this building next week, or else we will be forced to take away your property due to late payment for three consecutive weeks."

Karen sighed. "Right, thank you, Ms. Oswald. I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm sure you will. Have a nice day.", said the lady on the other end, swiftly hanging up afterwards.

Karen buried her head in her hands. Could this day get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, I know, but what do you guys think? Some trouble in Karen's life. See what I did with the Clara there? ;)
> 
> Also, I see that people are reading this and I'd love to know what you guys think! Come talk, I don't bite. :)
> 
> See you on Wednesday!


	4. Chapter 4

Matt walked in the bookshop, straight to the cashier desk.

"Hi, Kaz!", he said enthusiastically.

 "Hello! Where's your camera?", she said, confused.

 "Um. Let's try something different today?"

 "You forgot the camera."

 "I didn't, it was just-"

 "I can't believe you forgot the camera!", she said, playfully swatting him on the arm with a rolled-up travel magazine.

 "Fine. I forgot the camera. Happy?", he admitted.

 "It's okay. You better take me somewhere else, though.", she said.

 "I have to go, I only dropped by to say hi. I was on my way to work."

 "Aww, too bad. I would've loved to have you stay."

 "Yeah, well, I might drop back in a bit. But I don't know, I've been getting really good reviews on my photos recently so they might ask me to work a bit more. I have a meeting thing today."

 "That's great then! Good luck to you.", she said walking toward him and giving him an awkward, sort-of hug.

 He hugged back awkwardly, seeing as they're both not used to it. Karen pulled away after a bit.

 "Um. Sorry about that.", she said awkwardly, distancing herself from him.

 "No. It's...fine.", he said slowly, smiling.

 "I'll, uh, see you later then?"

 "Definitely, yeah. Bye.", he said, quickly walking out of the shop.

 Karen sighed. Way to mess it up, Kaz, she thought.

 The doorbell jingled as someone entered the shop.

 "Welcome to Gillan's, feel free to take a look around."

 *~*

 Matt's heart pounded as he walked in the meeting room with his agent, a tall, lean woman in her mid-forties with short brown hair. He'd been offered a contract with one of the most famous hotel companies in England, offering him quite a lot of money. 

 The room was quite small but comfortable, with carpeted floors and glass walls and doors covered with beige roll-up curtains.

 "Mr. Smeats, I present to you Mr. Matthew Smith. An excellent photographer at a young age.", said his agent to the man at the edge of the rectangle table, back to the windows. 

 "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Smith. Please, take a seat.", said Mr. Smeats to Matt and his agent.

 After they both took a seat on the chairs to the right and left of him, Mr. Smeats spoke up.

 "You see, Mr. Smith, I plan to build hotels all over Europe. But I need to promote them. Make them well-known. And the best way to do that is through pictures, of course!", he said.

 He continued, "People like pictures, Mr. Smith. It gives them a glimpse of what's in store. And I need the right photographer to give me the right pictures. Do you get me?"

 "Yes, sir. And I can assure you that my pictures are of the absolute best quality.", said Matt.

 "Of course they are. Now, as you understand, while this contract is active you'll be traveling around Europe a lot. Not only is this paid for, your salary is 100% yours. No airport tax, no 'personal' expenses on the trip. We'll be giving you some cash to spend on each trip based on calculations. Assuming you accept this."

 "Assuming I accept this.", Matt repeated.

 "And also, assuming you accept this, your job starts in a few months. Do you accept my offer? You can think about it. We'll contact you in a few months, Mr. Smith."

 "Of course. Yes. I'll think about it.", he said, glancing at his agent who appears to be taking notes.

 Mr. Smeats stood up, and so did Matt and his agent. He shook both their hands firmly, Matt thanking him.

 "My secretary will show you the way out.", said Mr. Smeats, walking out.

 Once they were outside and inside a cab, Matt's agent spoke up.

 "Well? Promising offer, don't you think?"

 "Yes, but...it's not what I usually do.”, he said, “Not that I mind! It’s great.”

 “Of course it is. It’s your big break. You’ve got a few months to think, but I hope you’ll accept it. Not your usual job, but it’s a good change, isn’t it?”

 They arrived at Matt’s flat, and his agent dropped him off.

 “Congratulations on the offer, Matt. Say hi to your mum for me.”, she said, closing the cab door.

 As he walked in the flat, he reached in his phone to call Karen.

  _Not yet,_ he thought. _Don’t do it yet._

 And so he put the phone back and changed his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! I'd love to know what you guys think so far. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Matt approached the bookstore, walking confidently down the alleyway. He took a deep breath and paused in front of the bookshop door, hand ready to turn the door handle.

Oi, mate!", he heard someone calling from behind him. 

 

He turned around and spotted a waiter from Lav's looking at him.

 

"Uh-yes?", he asked, unsure of who the waiter was talking to.

 

"That your girlfriend in that shop?"

 

"No. No, of course not. Why?"

 

"I mean, you've gotta ask her out some day. Just saying."

"Oh, we're just-I mean-we're not...you know.", he answered nervously.

The waiter raised an eyebrow but seemed to ignore the remark, turning his back and walking towards a table to clean it up. Matt reached once again to turn the handle, stopping just before he turned it. Not now. Not yet. Maybe later.

*~*

"Do you like her, though?"

"I mean...I dunno, man, I just think that-", Matt said, pacing back and forth in his living room.

"Just answer me: do you like her?", said the guy watching him from the sofa.

"Yeah, I do, but, you know..."

"Then ask her out!"

"Arthur, I can't! We're almost strangers. It's not possible. There is no way that she'll say yes."

"Okay, do you at least have her number?"

He sighed, "No."

"Yeah, you're a goddamn mess.", Arthur said, getting up to go out.

"You're not helping!", he shouted as Arthur made his exit.

*~*

"Karen, can I have your number?"

"Karen, I really like you and I think I'd like-"

"Karen, I...argh!", Matt yelled in frustration, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. 

He'd been in there for quite some time, staring at the mirror and black walls around him, thinking of what to say. This morning, he'd visited Karen but was confused as to how to ask her out or even make a proper conversation. His escape? Asking to use the toilet. Karen had showed him his way to the small toilet (out of earshot of course, otherwise Karen would be able to hear his yells) in the back of the store.

"Okay. I can do this. Just ask her for her number.", he said, breathing in and unlocking the door.

As he opened it, he practiced. "Karen, can I have your number?"

"Whoa, there." He was greeted by Jenna's confused face. "I'm not Karen."

"Yeah, I figured."

Jenna reached in her bag for a small piece of paper and a pen, writing something down. She folded it and handed it to him.

"Here. Her number. You're welcome. Now get out of the way, Chin boy, I need to use the toilet before I leave."

He stepped aside with a confused-but satisfied-look on his face. He walked back to Karen, sitting down beside her behind the cashier.

"Hello there. You alright?", she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great! Couldn't be better!", he said nervously.

"Really? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Um. Do I? No, I haven't. Seen.", he said, "A ghost.", adding that last one quickly.

"Okay...", she said. "You've been acting really weird lately."

"Have I? I haven't. How you doing?"

"I'm okay, I'm good, yeah. You?"

"Good, I'm doing great. You look good today!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really like your...skirt."

"Skirt? Not too short for you?", she replied, smirking.

"I think the length is exactly why I like it.", he said, gaining confidence.

"You should see me in a dress sometime.", she said, leaning closer.

"You should wear one."

"Don't have any worth wearing."

"Maybe I should buy you one.", he said, eye gleaming.

"Down, boy. You could have asked me out on a date first or something.", she said, slightly laughing.

His expression changed to be somewhat serious. 

"Um, Karen...", he said, hand on the back of his neck, "Do you want to go out to dinner with me?", he asked nervously.

The question was not answered with words. Karen sat in astonishment as Matt lowered his head.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I completely understand, we can-"

"Yes.", she interjected.

Matt looked up at her.

"What?"

"Yes. Yeah, I'll go to dinner with you."

"As a da-"

"As a date.", she confirmed. "When exactly?"

"Tomorrow night okay wit-?"

"Yeah, that's great."

"You really have to stop-"

"Cutting your sentences?"

"I give up."

Karen laughed as she looked at him. They were interrupted by Jenna walking out of the back area.

"See you soon, Karen! Thanks for letting me use the toilet.", she said, walking to the door.

Matt waved goodbye as Karen walked to see Jenna out. After that, Karen approached him and sat back down.

"I...should be going.", Matt said, getting up.

"Okay then. I'll walk you to the door."

They both walked slowly to the door.

"I'll pick you up at your flat?"

"Yeah, I'll give you my number."

"I already have it."

"How did you-"

"There's no way I'm telling. See you tomorrow, Kaz.", he said, stepping out of the shop.

"See you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Sort of short, but sweet (hopefully), like...Kaz's skirt! What am I saying? 
> 
> Anyways hope you liked it. Do comment and let me know what you thought! Thanks guys and happy december! xx Leesh


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates, guys! I promise you I'll try to upload more frequently. Finals are next week but hopefully that won't stop me from uploading some more chapters! Thanks for the patience.

"Jenna, help me out! I have nothing to wear.", Karen called out from her room.

Jenna came in, walking on the carpeted floor and sitting on Karen's bed.

"Where are you two going?", she asked.

"I don't know, probably to a small restaurant."

"Okay. Well, any ideas on what you want to wear so far?"

"Probably just a skirt and a top. I don't know. Or a dress, but I don't like any of mine."

Jenna stood up and browsed the racks for an outfit. 

"So, Matt Smith. Total dreamboat.", Said Jenna.

"Yeah, you know. He's...yeah."

"Okay. Your wardrobe is crap. I don't know how you go out on dates! We're going shopping next week but I really don't see anything you can wear now.", Jenna said, giving up.

"I can't wear this to a date!", Karen said, pointing to her outfit: shorts, stockings and an oversized red sweater.

"I can lend you my dress. It's short and black and simple, you can use it.", Jenna offered.

"What? I couldn't. You've done so much for me."

"Karen, it's just a dress! Calm down, it's fine. Wait here, I'll take it.", Jenna said, walking out to take the dress.

Karen waited in her room, playing around with her phone. As she looked at texts, the phone buzzed with an unknown number.

"Hello?", she picked up.

"Hey, Kaz!"

"Hey, Matt! You have my number!"

"Yeah, I told you, remember?"

"Yeah, you did. Anyways, what's up?"

"I'm picking you up in about an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great! Where are we going?"

"You know, just someplace. Can I have your address?"

"Sure.", she said, telling him where she lived.

Jenna walked in the room bringing the dress, quickly getting the clue that Karen was on the phone with Matt.

"Okay, I'll see you soon!", Karen said, hanging up. She stood up and examined the dress, definitely admiring it.

"What do you think? Pretty cool, yeah?", Jenna said.

"It's amazing. Really though, you're okay with me using this?"

"Absolutely fine. Try it on!", she said, handing the dress over.

Karen walked in the bathroom to change. She got dressed in the black dress with lace finishing, zipping it up. She tidied herself and got out.

"Amazing. You are so wearing this.", Jenna said.

"Thank you so much. I promise you I'll have this washed, cleaned, and returned to your closet by the end of this week.", Karen promised.

"Don't worry about it, okay? You're going to have a great night!"

"Thank you, again.", she replied, pulling her best friend in for a hug.

"Okay, I'm going to go back to my room, and you're going to go out and have an amazing night. Bye!", Jenna said as she exited.

Karen sighed and walked towards their living room, playing around with her phone. A text alert came in.

What room number are you in again? -Matt

She smiled and replied.

Room 520, 5th floor. See you soon! xx Kaz

In less than five minutes, her doorbell rang. She grabbed her purse and cell and walked over to go and get it, expecting Matt. Her (easy) guess was proven to be right as he stood in her front door with flowers. 

"Hey.", he said, smiling.

"Hey."

"You look gorgeous. You didn't have to, though."

"Thank you! Did I dress wrong? Should I change?"

"No! No, don't worry. You look amazing."

"Shh, so do you.", she added, "Where are we going, then?"

"To my car."

Shit, she thought, he has a car. 

"Ha-ha.", she said, "Really, though, where?"

"Take the flowers, come with me, and I'll tell you when we're in the car."

"Okay..", she said tentatively, taking the flowers and stepping outside the door with him.

As soon as they reached the bottom floor, Matt walked Karen to his car, a black mini-cooper convertible. Karen tried to hide her shock at the sight of the car, failing miserably. He glanced at her and immediately noticed, laughing. "It's a secondhand, but a good one. First car I got. I'm not here a lot, so my friend Arthur uses it more, but it's mine."

"Okay, great.", she said. 

He opened the door for her and walked over to the driver's side. He opened up the hood and started driving out of the apartment region, into the view of nighttime London.

"Where are we going?", she asked again.

"You told me you wanted to go around the world. I can't exactly take you with me, but I can take you around London.", he said, grinning.

"So that's your plan? Spin round and around in circles until we see the whole town?"

"And take you where you want to go, as long as it's within London.", and added quickly, "If you don't mind that."

"Of course not! That sounds amazing. Don't worry.", she said, smiling at him.

The two rode around the London Eye and Big Ben and the Palace, looking around at the bright lights and the night sky, wind in Karen's hair, causing it to fly in all sorts of directions. But she didn't mind, and neither did he. As she looked around town, making it obvious that she didn't go out a lot, he glanced at her occasionally, smiling. After about an hour, they decided to go get some food at a small italian restaurant near the London Eye. Matt parked the car a few blocks away, closed the hood, and guided Karen out as they both walked to the cafe. After having been seated, and having ordered, the pair started an actual conversation.

"So you've always been a photographer all your life?", she asked.

"That's pretty much it, yeah. Going around the world, taking pictures. That kind of stuff."

"And how did that get you a mini convertible?"

"A secondhand one. I saved up, I guess. My wages are pretty good. I get hired by Time and National Geographic frequently, so no complaints on that. I don't need much, really, because recently I've been traveling a lot. And sometimes my snaps get featured in galleries and such, so that's nice, I guess. How about you, Kaz? Bookshop owner all your life?"

She shook her head. "I actually want to sing. I used to sing in churches and for christmas, school talent shows, all that. But I never could go to music school. I got offered a scholarship in LAMDA, but at the time I still lived in Inverness, and accommodation here isn't exactly the cheapest. They wouldn't fund accommodation, only tuition. I had to decline.", she said.

"I'm sorry.", he said genuinely.

Her serious face broke off into a smile. "Don't worry, I'm quite happy now. Reading and all that. I could almost say that it's the easiest job in the world!" Changing the topic, she asked, "You know where I live. How about you? Where do you live?"

"Mayfair. I share a flat with my mate, Arthur. We've been friends since we were three.", he said.

"Mayfair? That's, like, upper-middle class London or something.", she said in surprise.

"Kaz, chill. I'm just me. Matt. I'm normal.", he reassured her.

"No, of course, yeah.", she said, stuttering. "No worries."

The waiter came with their food and they ate it, casually conversing about life.

"So do you have any brothers? Sisters?", Matt inquired.

"It's just me and my parents. Might seem small, but I've got my uncle and aunt. They're really nice and they've got two kids, so we have company.", she said. "And you? Any sisters or brothers?"

"I've got a sister, yeah. She dances."

"Really? That's awesome.", she said genuinely.

"Yeah, I guess. Got a cabaret group and all. Tours around England. Trying Europe this year.", he stated proudly.

"That sounds great. And your parents live...?"

"...in Kensington.", he finished.

Right, she thought, Kensington. Keep it calm, Kaz. He's just Matt, that's all.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She quickly switched it into a smile to cover up.

"And yours?", Matt asks quickly, changing the focus.

"Chelmsford.", she said, getting his point. 

The rest of the conversation was small-but not empty-talk, just the two of them getting to know each other. After they finished, Matt paid and they walked out of the restaurant and towards his car, which is about a fifteen-minute walk away. As they walked, it started to drizzle. Then it started to rain. Then it turned into a fully-fledged downpour of raindrops.

"We have to run.", said Matt, "Or we'll get pneumonia by the time we reach the car."

Karen laughed and agreed.

"Take my hand.", Matt said, offering it to her.

She put her hand in his, and he leaned into her, whispering, "Run." The two of them ran hand in hand, laughing, in the rain, soaking wet. They reached his car and didn't stop laughing until they got in. Karen's hair-and Jenna's dress-were soaked, wetting the car seats. Matt's shirt and tie stuck to his torso, soaked in rain water.

"That was fun.", she said, laughing.

He smiled at her and agreed. "Yeah, that was."

"I really should get home, though. I kind of have to shower after that rainy fun.", she said.

"Alright then, homeward bound.", he said, turning the car keys and driving her home. 

By the time they reached her apartment, they've been dried up halfway, but apparently not enough as they couldn't escape the stares and glares of others in the apartment lobby. Matt walked Karen up and back to her room, stopping in the front door.

"Thank you for dinner. And for showing me around. And for the running. I had fun. Thanks, Matt.", she said genuinely.

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, no problem. It was fun."

They smiled at each other, each waiting for the other to say something.

"So..when can I see you again?", he said, leaning in.

"I'm free this Thursday.", she said, moving closer.

"Thursday. I'll text you?", he said, fixing his gaze on her.

"Sounds great. I'll-"

Karen was cut off by her phone. She turned around, mouthed a 'sorry!' to him and quickly answered the phone, telling the other side that she was busy. She turned back at him, starting again.

"As I was saying-"

She was cut off again, but this time not by her phone. His lips kissed hers softly and after a moment of shock she kissed him back, too, ignoring that they were soaking wet and dripping water on the hallway carpet and that they probably look weird and wet and sticky, because they were kissing and she didn't have to care about anything else. He pulled away after a bit and smiled tentatively.

"See you on thursday.", he said, walking away.

"See you on thursday."

She closed the door and walked in and undressed, got in a bathrobe and slipped right into bed, because why would she want to wash up after having kissed possibly what she thought was the most gorgeous man ever? Yep, right about no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love if you guys could comment and tell me what you think! It'd be nice to hear from you guys, really. Till the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love it if you could comment and tell me what you think! Updates every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. :)


End file.
